


White Ribbon

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander and Eliza deserve each other, Alexander is a grumpy man..., Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angelica is a socialite, Eliza is Peggy's favourite sister... according to Peggy, Eliza is a precious cinnamon roll, Eliza works in various charities and is planning to start an orphanage, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hamliza, Jem is in Paris, John Church is a precious cinnamon roll, Peggy has a scooter, Peggy is in grad school, Peggy is not the best driver but it's Peggy... come on!, Sisterly Love, So close but so far..., True Love, grumpy alexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: A white ribbon could lead The Little Angel and The Little Lion to be together... one day...





	White Ribbon

_Two Weeks Later..._

Eliza went down the street with a simple smile, hugging herself at the oncoming winter breeze, as she then broight her hands close to her face and blew in them to warm the up. Her steps had a little skip in between them as she admired the horizons, slowly begining to cletch her purse as she went down the streets. Her dark blue coat kept her warm and safe, her dark hair was tied up with a white ribbon, unaware it was falling lose.

Going into a nearby coffee shop, looking for a specific someone, Eliza met eyes Mr. John Barker Church, who gaze up from his book at the far end at his table as he smiled warmly at her. Eliza quickly smiled back, inviting herself over to sit opposite of him, nesting her purse in her laps.

"Good morning, Ms. Schuyler," Church greeted politely with a gentle look in his warm, brown eyes as he rested his book to the side. 

"Good morning to yourself, Mr. Church," Eliza beamed warmly as she went on. "And please, you may call me Eliza if you please."

"Well then, if that is the case, it is only fair for you to call me John then, don't you agree?" Church chuckled as Eliza giggled gently, nodding her head. 

"Of course, _John_," Eliza mused as Church smiled widely,

"Indeed, _Eliza_," Church chuckled before straightening up in his seat as Eliza followed as a server came by and dropped of the pair's favored drinks. Eliza looked astonished, gazing up at Church with gleeful eyes as he correctly ordered her drink beforehand as be only smiled through the sip of his own drink as he went on, soon after, "You mentioned your prefered drink through our latest phone call."

"Well, I am happy you remembered!" Eliza grinned as the clicked their drinks in a cheers before they took a sip again as they let put a satisfied hummed in unison before they giggled. "Now... you asked me to comeby!"

Eliza smiled curiously as she raised a brow as Church nodded, "Yes, my mother, father, and I are truly amazed by your charity work and your kindness towards children in need of it. We reasonotly heard you and Mr. Joanna Berthune are teaming up to run a private orphange here in New York! Which is amazing, my parents truly yearned for a daughter like you."

Eliza felt her cheeks heat up before nodding with a blissful twinkle in her eyes, "Yes, Mrs. Berthune and I have been planning for so long yet as donations are coming in, we are a bit worried for the children for the oncoming winter."

"Oh, yes," Church agreed before leaning to the side to grab his book bag that Eliza had only noticed. "Which is why, The Churches are donating."

"Oh," Eliza clapped her hands in glee. "That is so kind!"

Church only smiled as he pulled out a check from his bag and handed to Eliza, who gingerly held it before she froze as she saw the numbers. Blinking several times, she gasped as tears of pure joy threatened to run down her cheeks as she gaze up at Church who smiled warmly and genuinely,

"Oh, John! This is such and generous amount, I... Oh my God," Eliza wiped the corners of her eyes as she choked on a laugh. "You and your parents had made many Christmases for these children! Thank you!"

"It was nothing," Church assured, reaching out to give a gentle squeeze of her hand as Eliza smiled blissfully at the gentle soul before her with utmost gratitude while placing the check safely in her purse for. 

"Tell your parents my greatest thank you's," Eliza nearly begged through a heartwarming laugh as Church smiled even more, nodding his head,

"I will," he assured her before they began drinking their coffee and contuined on talking on the wonders of life.

* * *

Alexander sighs heavily, pulling his coat close to himself as he muttered something grumpily as he stormed down the parks. Winter was coming, he really hated it as he was prone on getting sick during the seasons change. Many have already began putting up oriments up and little children laughed in utmost excitement. Too be honest, as much as Alexander loves spending Christmas with his family, he lost the holiday spirit as years went by as the man in his early twenties went around the park's lane as he past a few children playing in the fields,

"Come on, Betsey!" 

Alexander froze in place as the name jingled in his head as he looked over with hopeful eyes before letting it strain a little. A few distances away, two young children around the age of six raced around the fields. A boy with red hair and freckles, holding the little hands of a innocent looking little girl with bright brown eyes and dark hair that was held in blue ribbons. 

"Slow down, Alex!" The little girl giggled as the boy led the way to a group other kids, possibly their friends or their siblings. Alexander smiled at the sight, sighing lightly as his mood lighten up a bit as he contuined walking.

His phone buzzed, Alexander looked down to see it was from Maria... sighing heavily, shaking his head, he let it buzz until it went off. Not picking it up. Knowing Maria well, she wouldn't care much as she never called back... they weren't a thing or anything, simple aquitances or simply a fling. Alexander contuined walking, sneezing at the cold air with a groan... 

On the otherside of the parks, a field away, Eliza blissfully wandered around in the distance. The holidays were coming up and with The Churches genrous donation, it brighten her day even more as her dreams for the children having a better life was coming true! Christmas was going to be a satisfying one, with the childrens' future secure, Angelica is taking the time off in her socialiting life for the holidays, and Peggy coming over from grad school for the holidays, Eliza was beyond excited... except for the part when Angelica and Peggy most likely will start bickering half way through but the Schuylers learned to deal with it. 

"Alex! Chase me!"

Eliza froze, looking over with wide and hopeful eyes before softening with a gentke smile as a little girl with dark hair and bright brown eyes giggled in delight as her best friend, a boy with redhair and freckles chased her with a mischievous smile,

"I'm going to get you, Betsey!" He exclaimed before mocking a roar as the little girl screeched with joy as they contuined to run around.

Eliza smiled fondly, touching her heart before sighing with a sad look in her eyes. 

_...Alexander..._

God, she wonders if he is okay... he and Jem, of course as she never saw them for years! It broked her heart everytime when she thought about it, which was very often. Eliza never losed hope on ever seeing her best friend again... she met many new peole growing and befriended the most kindest people she cane across. But, they never had the same, bright spark Alexander and she couldn't help but think he still had a heart of a lion. 

Going around again, Eliza smiled lightly, gazing up at the sky, unaware of the ribbon growing looser in her hair. It wasn't until a huge gush of wind blew and the white ribbon slipped thrpugh the rivers of her dark hair and fluttered into the air.

Eliza gasped as her hair fell to her back as lose strays dangled over her shoulders and eyes as she turned around, already lost the ribbon as she sighs with a laugh. "Oh well..."

Though, she can't help but feel disappointed... she loved that ribbon before slowly realizing, gasping as she realized it was the same ribbon that she wore when she met Alexander! Her heart sank as tears began to brim her eyes as she began to hurry around to try to find it again. 

* * *

The ribbon flew around the park, fluttering over fields before it sank to the ground, landing on a man's shoe. The man slowly bend down and picked it up before standing tall as he felt he knew this ribbon but couldn't figure out why. However, deeming the ribbon pretty, he began tying it around his wrist before heading off again with a warmer look in his eyes. 

"Whelp, I guess you'll be my lucky charm," he murmured before feeling his phone buzz again, pulling it out to see it was Jem as Alexander picked up with a brighter smile than before, 

"Hey, hermano!" Alexander chirped, exiting the park. "How is Paris?"

"Oh, I have so much to tell you!" The older Hamilton brother chuckled.

Alexander grinned, leaving the park as soon aa Eliza raced behind him when he turned to a corner... disappearing of sight. Eliza sighs sadly, pulling her hair into a bun as she came to terms that she lost that precious ribbon forever. Wrapping her arms around herself, Eliza exited the park before being overwhelmed as a yellow scooter zipped in front of her as she lightened up to see Peggy smirking under her bright yellow helmet, 

"Hey, favourite big sis," Peggy winked as Eliza giggled as her sister handed her a baby blue colored helmet as she simply put it on without questioning. "Thought I saw you, why the long face?" 

Eliza sighs, ready to answer before stopping herself as she replied onstead with a forced smile, "It's nothing. Come on, to my place, I'll make hot chocolate?"

"With sprinkles?" Peggy grinned as her sister climbed to take a seat behind her as the older sister wrapped around the younger one's waist. 

"And whip cream~," Eliza sanged as Peggy immediately began to race her scooter down the streets.

"TO HOT CHOCOLATE WITH WHIP CREAM AND SPRINKLES!!!!!!!!" 

A few passerbys jumped in startle at the driver of an obnoxiously yellow scooter's yells. Alexander peered over his shoulder as he heatd his brother say on the other line, "What was that?"

"Some crazy grad student on a yellow scooter," Alexander shrugged before glancing down at the white ribbon on his wrist as he smiled, shrugging again as he kept walking. "Tell me more, big brother..."

An with that, The Schuyler Sisters chatted their way to Eliza's apartment while Alexander talked to his brother on the phone, all the way to home. Prehaps the white ribbon will join them again as being said before, The Little Angel was bound to The Little Lion... forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So close but so far...


End file.
